loving you tonight
by likeaeclipse
Summary: Et si Jake avait fait une croix sur Bella avant la naissance de Nessie. S'il ne s'était jamais imprégné de celle-ci. Qu'aurait été sa vie? Aurait-elle été normale ?  Un petit OS  mon premier  dédier à une magnifique chanson


J'avais cette chanson qui me trottais dans la tête toute la journée. Vous savez ce genre de chanson qu'on ne connaît que quelques notes parce qu'on l' a entendu que quelque fois. Et ça m'énerva. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ou j'avais entendu cette maudite chanson et encore moins savoir qui la chantais.

Comme je chantais extrêmement mal. Mes essaies à la chanter correctement a mes meilleurs amis ne fut pas très fluctuant. En fait ce fut catastrophique, ils se moquaient tous de moi et surtout du fait que cela devait être une de ces chanson mièvre qu'on chante que lorsqu'on est en amour

«JAKE EST EN AMOUR !»

«JAKE EST COMPLETEMENT GAGA !»

Fut les seules réponses que je recueillis de ce qui me servait à la fois de collègues et de copains .

Il avait bien eu le regard compatissent de Leah, mais venant de Leah ça ne m'apaisait guerre

Je rentra donc à la maison après une journée à chercher et à m'énerver contre cette chanson

J'étais passablement sur les nerfs, en fait, passablement était un doux euphémisme

C'est à ce moment que je l'entendit cette douce voie qui chantais sur la raison de mon énervant

_Lost in the day, in a way, it's same as the one before this,  
And I wish I could say that's it's all black and white  
But it's grey, it's the same, it's the same and I'm so tired  
But You are what I'm coming home to_

Je souris s'était tellement vrai, elle était la raison pourquoi je refusais a tout les soir l'invitation des mecs d'aller prendre une bière. Pourquoi je n'hésitais pas à rentrer à la maison. Parce qu'elle était ma maison

_And You are there on my heart, at the start, of my every morning and I,  
Can't deny, by the end of the day that I'm running on empty but  
You make me full, steal my breath, you're so unpredictable  
That's what I'm coming home to_

Elle était ma raison de respirer. Quand je me sentais vide, que je revoyais mon premier amour dans les bras de sa sangsue, je la regardais et a nouveau ma vie avait du sens. Je me sentait remplie. Remplie de SON amour. Parce qu'il n y existait rien de plus important que SON amour

Je souris en la voyant danser, son vente légèrement arrondie par le début de la grossesse.

Je m'approchais d''elle à pas de loup et lui fis un léger saut lorsque je signala ma présence par un

- tu es tellement belle quand tu danse mon amour.

Elle me sourit pour toute réponse et me demande comment a été ma journée

_And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's ur day, I'll say crazy, but it's all gonna be alright_

Une journée de dingue lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Je lui racontas l'histoire de la chanson et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire et de me taquiner.

Mais avec elle ça ne me dérangeais pas, elle pouvait me taquiner aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait je l'aimerais toujours autant.

Une fois son rire stopper, elle me confia que cette chanson la faisais penser a nous deux, que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'écouter

_You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer, spend a while just getting to know ya, but it's gonna be all alright  
_

Je ne pu que sourire et a ce moment qu'elle décida de capturer mes lèvres.  
Ma réaction fut plus que rapide et je la serra dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait

Comme si, elle, mon bonheur, ma vie, allait encore s enfuir, comme une autre partit de moi avait fait quelques année plutôt.

Elle resserra l.'étreinte pour toute réponse et c'est à ce moment que je su que tout allais être parfait.

Que j'allais finir ma vie heureux, heureux et combler.

_Oh I'm dreaming about a romance, slow dancing with you, when I got you in arms, I don't care what we do_

Le besoin d'air imminent nous sépara car, nous étions que des humais après tout.

Je commença alors a la faire tournoyer sur ce qui était maintenant NOTRE chanson.

Vous savez, cette chanson que vous avez avec votre amoureux, qui vous représente vous et votre relation, et que peut importe ce que dise les gens sur cette mélodie, vous vous en contre-ficher puisque cest LA VOTRE et seulement LA VOTRE.

_Every day is just the in-between, the hours separating you from me I know you'll be waiting, I know that you'll be waiting_

Je savais qu'avec cette chanson qui nous liait, que cette être qui grandissais a vue d œil dans son ventre, qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi toujours, là a m'attendre.

D'ailleurs l'avait-elle pas fait le jour ou j'avais renoncer a mon amour pour Bella

Elle avait attendu patiemment son tour. Et dieu sait à quel point je l'ai fait patienter, donc, par la même occasion fait souffrir

Mais elle était restée à mes cotés, me sortant de plus en plus à chaque jour de ma déprime. Sa patience avait été très bien récompensée.

Maintenant, rien au monde ne me séparerait d'elle.

_And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's ur day, I'll say crazy, but it's all gonna be alright  
You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer, spend a while just getting to know ya, but it's gonna be all alright  
I'm loving you tonight  
Loving you tonight_

Je souris malgré moi a ses souvenirs si douloureux et si lointain à la fois.

Elle me questionna du regard, je savais à quoi elle pensait de part son regard.

Elle voyait bien que pendant quelque soir sombre d'hivers mes vieux fantômes venaient me hanter, que Bella venait me hanter. Mais il me suffisait d'un seul regard vers ELLE, mon soleil, pour les chasser, pour la chasser.

Je répondis à ses interrogation muette par un simple baiser apaisant ainsi ses craintes,

Baiser qui devient vite passionné et enflamme, un baiser qui la caractérisait ELLE.

Et durant toute la nuit je lui montra a quel point je l aimais

Car, s'était vrai, je l'aimais de tout mon être et de tout mon cœur.

Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimer personne avant, car c'était vrai je n'avais jamais aimé personne comme je l'aimais ELLE en ce moment, en cette nuit, où seule les étoiles en sont témoin.

_I'm loving you tonight_

END

**Je suis totalement accroc à cette chanson de Andrew Allen. Je l'écoute en boucle depuis des jours et je m'en tanne pas **

**Alors que ça faisait au moins une bonne quinzaine de fois que je l'écoutais ce soir. Une idée de one shot mais venu en tête**

**Cette chanson ne me fait pas particulièrement pensé à twilight ou Jake. **

**Mais je voulais écrire sur cette chanson et comme je suis dans ma phase de twilight ça la donner ceci.**

**Je n'ai pas voulu mettre de nom sur la fille qui a changer la vie de Jake. J'ai laisser votre imagination laisser y mettre un nom .**

**Je voulais,par contre, que ce soit clair que ce n'était ni Bella, ni Nessie**

**je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que les paroles qui sont en italique ne sont pas de moi mais bien de Andrew Allen et de sa magnifique chanson Loving you tonight que je vous conseil d'écouter au moins une fois.**

**J'attends vos commentaires.**

**À la prochaine.**


End file.
